Angel
by Raksha-Neko-666
Summary: Have you ever lead a dubble life? Well Naruto does, he is a high school student by day and a protitute by night. Sasuke is a rich kid who has everything, everything but a certine blonde. what will happen when there is someone who is trying to kill Naruto?


**A/N: ok everyone... until I can get my other stories from my mom's computer I will have to put up a new story cause I can't remember how the other chapters to the other stories when and I know that is vary sad and pathetic but at least I'm honest... Now whoever can guess where I got my idea for this fic will get a special mention in chapter two. I will give you all a hint... **_**A Movie**_**... That is the only hint for now... f no one has an idea by second chapter I will have to give another or just tell you but there's not fun in that**

**WARNING: This fic is rated M for a reason people. There is Blood, Violence, Sex, Prostitution, Character Death, Rape, Attempted Suicide**

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I TOOK AN IDEA FROM A MOVIE AND EXPANDED ON IT...I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS... PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**_

**A/N: And now that's over with ON TO THE FANFICTION!**

Night falls on the city of Konoha. Neon lights flash and downtown starts to pick up pace as it does every night. Nightclubs open their doors, bars turn up the music, and the locals come out for a night of fun. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a high school student. Well at least I am by day, by night I work the streets just to pay rent. It's not ideal but you gotta do what you gotta do. My father ran out when I was born and my mother got sick a few years ago, she died not long after and I started on the streets to pay for everything. Out here I am no longer Naruto, I have a persona and it's name is Angel. You know like from Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Only lease evil and more innocent.

I stand on my usual corner and wait for the people to come to me, they always do, something about a blonde looking for a good time seems to thrill people. I see possible customer eye me and I smirk at him, lower my gaze for a second before returning with a innocent gleam, men ate that shit up. They always like to think they are the first to have me. I watch as he walks up to me and give some cheesy pick-up line I've heard before and asks if I want to share a drink with him, I tell him "No I am still underage to drink." I add a small blush here. "But I am looking for someone to help me, you see I... I'm a little low on rent and... I was...um..." I didn't even have to finish before he offered me $300 to spend the night with him, heh this was way to easy, all I have to do is act like a virgin and they go all goo-like. I stutter a response and walk with him to his car, he tells me his name, Asuma or something and gives me his number for if I ever need rent money.

When I woke up I was still in his bed. I do my virgin act of looking away and blushing at all the right moments and covering myself with the sheet. He looks at me and hands me a wad of bills and tell me to get dressed, his wife will be home soon and doesn't want her to see me. I get dressed and take the bills. I never once make eye contact, I've learned this just makes men want you more since even though they've fucked you you still have a virginal air about you. I leave after muttering a small thank you for the money and leave the house, I was half-way down the street I his wife pull into the drive and was glade I was out of there.

I get back to my shoddy apartment and pull out the bills again. I smirk as I count, dummy really thought I was a virgin, he tripled the price. Now I had enough for rent and dinner, I would still have to go out tomorrow to get the next months food money, and maybe a bit for a new uniform for school, mine was starting to get small.

I look at the clock and see it is 6am. I started work at 8pm the night before so that means I spent 9 hours at the mans house and at least 5 hours fucking him. I guess $900 was pretty good, I normally only got $500 for five hours of sex. I look at the clock again and remember, today is a school day. Today is a school day and I need to have a shower and clean myself up before I go. You see, no one knows I'm a whore, at school I am an honour student, perfect grades, perfect attendance. I rush into the shower and clean myself up. Then I am out the door once more, running on such few hours of sleep has become normal for me so I didn't have to worry about that, plus if I yawned I could always say I was up late studying.

I enter my homeroom class early as always, there were only two people there. The teacher Mrs. Sarutobi, or Kurenai-sensei as she liked to be called, and Sasuke Uchiha, the only one with grades to match my own. I walk to my seat and sit down and as always Sasuke comes over and starts to mock me. Everything from my blonde unmanly hair, to my small frame, to my second hand uniform. I am used to it, he has been this way since I started at the Academy. You see, Sasuke is rich. Like really rich, his family owns some company or other and his dad is always on over seas business stuff. He always thought himself better than anyone in the world because he was Uchiha. The teachers all coddled him like he was a prince or something. And me well... I'm only here on a scholarship because of my grades. And Sasuke always seems to enjoy pushing it in my face that I am that poor kid in class. I look at the teacher and wonder if she is going to intervene but it seems she is preoccupied by something, oh well that's not my problem. I look at Sasuke with the darkest glare I can manage at this point. "Do you need something Uchiha-san?" He smirks at me. "Why yes I do, I need you to fail the next test, you see my father isn't all to happy I'm coming in second place to a commoner as yourself. Now you will fail the next test and I will give you something for it." The gall this guy had. Asking me to fail a test just so he can look good. "I am sorry Uchiha-san but I cannot, if I fail a test I might lose my scholarship and be kicked out of the Academy. I do not want anything you have to offer, I unlike you appreciate the small things in life." HAH that got to him alright. He is scowling at me now. I hate having to put up the polite act for him when all I want to to hit him, but I can't otherwise his father might make sure I can only work on the streets for the rest of my life. I really hate this. He gives me a threat and walks back to his seat as more and more students start to trickle into class. I am really glad I only have homeroom with the Uchiha, hell even that's more than I can handle.

I make it though that day and the test knowing I passed with flying colours. I run home and see the landlady standing at my apartment door. She looks at me with a frown and tells me the rent is late. "I have it, I have it Ms. Mesu (if you get it then good for you). It's inside one second." I race inside and grab the was and count out the rent $800, that's way to much for this shit hole but it's better than some other shit-holes. I hand her the money and she looks as if she wants to ask where I got it since I was dirt broke yesterday, but she didn't and for that I was grateful. I finished my homework for that night and was about to get ready for bed when there was a knock on my door. I open it to see my old friend Kiba, you see Kiba and I met on the streets when I started out. He is the one who taught me everything I know. He is whats called a seme, a dominate. He looks for uke men, or submissives, as his clientele. I, being an uke, look for seme's as my clientele. Before Kiba found me I was a sad excuse for a whore. I was dirty and had no technique at all. Kiba agreed to teach me for a small price, I was to let him into my bed when he wanted, and it seems like now is one of those times. He looks at me and I can tell it isn't sex he wants. "Angel, you need to stay off the streets for a few weeks. I'm sure you've heard, there is some creep out there that's killing off all the male whores. It's not safe anymore, at least until he is caught. Angel please, I know your head strong and stubborn, I am too. But this is serious, even I'm getting off until this bastards gone."

"Kiba, you really think we're all at risk? He could just be after a few who might have swindled him out of more money than they were worth." I ask. I still need money for food this month and I was planning on a new uniform. "Angel, he is dangerous. Please just stay off the streets for a while." I nod and he leaves my apartment. I know the dangers, but I still have to go out. Kiba has warned me but even he knows that I do what I want and even he can't stop me.

The next few days and nights I continued as I always have. I went to school by day and worked the street by night. For me nothing changed. Every morning I saw in the paper that another prostitute died. And I still went out and tried to make money. The only thing to change was Sasuke. I can't tell if he's staring to hit on me or is hating me even more. But he is hanging around me more and he actually asked for study tips. As the last bell rang in class I got up and gathered my things as I always did. When I got out of the class there was Sasuke. I looked at him curiously. "Naruto, I'm coming over to your place to study." I look even more bemused, Sasuke may have asked for study tips and I helped him with some of his homework. But I never thought he would want to study with me at my place. "Uchiha-san, are you running a fever? You never talk to me this much in my 4 years in the Academy. And now you are asking me for study tips and wanting to study at my place. Are you sick Uchiha-san?" He looks at me and looks as if he's fighting a scowl. "Father has told me if I do not pick my grades up to the top of the top then I will be sent to live with my brother in Kumo. So if I do not beat your grades I'm gonna be shipped off and lets just say my brother and I don't agree on most things" Ahh so that's it, he wants to surpass me so he's not shipped out to Kumo. Well at least he's blunt about it and not beating around the bush. I hate when guys do that, be in bed or in life, just be blunt and everything goes as it's supposed to. "Well I guess... but you will have to leave by 7 at the latest, I have prior engagements I must attend to." He nods and I start the long walk to my place. "Is your place far Uzumaki?" I see he hasn't used the honorific. "It's a 20 minute walk from here if we take the allies. An hour if we take the roads. Unless you have a car or something it's a fair distance." He nods and heads to the school parking lot. There sits a beauty beyond compare. Sasuke's car is a '67 Shelby GT 500 Custom, I swear I almost creamed myself at the sight of the thing. It was Royal Blue with deep black trimmings, the interior is black leather and the dash is polished oak, the steering wheel is old-school chain as is the trim around the license plates. My god, I knew his father was rich but this is to much. I see him smirk and get inside, I hurry into the passenger seat and buckle in.

When we reach my place I almost feel ashamed to have Sasuke inside. It isn't the best apartment in the world but it's home. I see him look at him car and know what he's thinking. "Drive around back, there is an over hang used for tenant cars. You can cover the car with one of the tarps..." He agrees but only because he doesn't want his car jacked or broken for parts.

When we make it round back we cover the car and go inside. I pull out the books anf set up the table as Sasuke looks around at my stuff. "Do you live alone Uzumaki? I was under the impression that you lived with your ailing mother." "I do. She is in her room, sleeping. She is not to be disturbed." I lie easily. He seems convinced for now and we begin studying.

Sometime around 6:30pm there is a knock on my door and I answer it. Standing there is a police officer, he has a solemn look on his face and I begin to fear the worst. You see, Kiba and I had a plan encase anything happened to us, we were each others next of kin since we had no family. "Are you Mr. Naruto Uzumaki?" "Y...Yes" "I regret to inform you that one Kiba Inuzuka had been found murdered in ROOT Motel this morning. Do you know anyone with a grudge against Mr. Inuzuka?" "N...No. Everyone loved Kiba. He was easy to get along with and never got in anyone's business. But..." "But?" "Um... Kiba... Kiba was a seme whore... He... he worked the streets at night. I heard there was a creep going around killing the male whores." "I will be back in the morning to ask you more questions and let you adjust. Good evening Mr. Uzumaki" The officer leaves and I slump against the closed door. I forget Sasuke is here and I let my mind go numb.

I don't know how long I was out of it but when I came to Sasuke was holding me and tears were streaming down my cheeks. He heard everything so he does not question why I am crying and for that I am grateful. I sob into his chest and he just holds me. When I do start to calm down it is well past 10pm and I know even if I wanted I would not be able to face the streets. I ask Sasuke to stay the night and he agrees, he asks if I want him to inform my mother and that just makes me sob more. I finally realize I am truly alone now. After mom died and I started working the streets Kiba found me and became my family, now he was dead and I had no one.

"Are you okay? I'll get your mother" He gets up and rushes to the room I said my mother slept in. I am to out of it to stop him before he opens the door. "What?" Sasuke looks into the empty room, dust covers most of the surfaces and the only dust free space was a small shrine in the corner with a picture of a red haired woman next to a picture of a blonde man who looks just like me. Sasuke comes back out into the living room and looks at me in question. "My mother died three years ago, she got sick, I was to young to work and we couldn't afford the treatment needed to save her. My dad ran out on us when I was born. I've been on my own since I was 13. Kiba... he... he helped me with money. He... he was my only family I had left..." I started to cry again and Sasuke held me once more, he lead me to my room and set me down on the bed. "Uzu... Naruto. Can I ask you something?" I knew this was coming. He is going to find out I'm a whore and tell the whole school, I'll be even more of a freak than I already am. "O...okay Uchiha-san." "First call me Sasuke. Second... What did you mean by Kiba helped you with money? You said he was a whore..." "Yes, he... he taught me how I could make money on my own. He..." I break into tears again, I don't know why I cannot stop them. I never cry, the last time I cried was when mom died three years ago. "Naruto... are... are you a whore, like Kiba was?" _Was_, there was that word. That one word that means he is never coming back. "Yes" I look away, I do not want to see the disgust in Sasuke's face now that he knows what I am. I am filthy and even I know it. I've slept with a great many men, fuck I even slept with my teachers husband. I know I am used and dirty, I know. But it is the only way I know who to live. I've been a whore since I was 13. I've sucked more cock and had more things shoved in me than I care to remember. I've pleased more men with my body that most women do for their husbands. I know the Kama Sutra inside out and backwards.

Sasuke is quiet at what I have revealed, but I know he is still there. I know for I can still feel the dip in the mattress. "Get your things Naruto. I will not have you alone tonight, you are coming to my place." It was said with such finality that I could not say no in my current state.

I do not pay any attention as Sasuke drove my to his place and I didn't even register that we were inside it till he lead me into his room. I was scared for the first time in a long time. Did Sasuke want me to have sex with him? I know if he told me to I would have to or he would blab my secret to he whole school but, I was hoping that he would wait for that till I had grieved over my lost friend. I lay on the bed and slowly spread my legs. I know this is what is expected of me, I am a whore and he will treat me as such. However I am shocked when he tosses a set of sleeping clothes to me and tells me to get dressed and he turns around to give me privacy. I get dressed in the slightly to big night clothes and sit on the edge of the bed. "Sasuke..." "Save it Naruto. I know what you think I'm going to ask of you and your wrong. I am only giving you a place to stay where you don't have to whore yourself out for rent. I'm not as cruel as I make myself out to be Uzumaki. Now get under the covers and go to sleep, you will need it. And don't bother trying to go to school tomorrow, I will have my mother call in and tell them a family member has died. You are not in any state to go to school OR work the streets." I looks at him. "But it's all I can do... I have never worked anywhere before... I'm not good at anything else..." I look down ashamed at my position, why the hell am I defending being a prostitute? I have hated this life since I got in but it's all I can do. It is all I'm good at. Sasuke seemed to be able to read my mind. "Naruto... There are other things you can do. You can stay here so you have a place to stay... you will have food and clothing."

I get under the covers as he had asked. "Sasuke... why are you doing this. You hate me... you always have..." "No Naruto I never hated you, I disliked that you just walked into the Academy and kicked my grades aside as if I were a D student and beneath your intelligence. But as I have seen today academics are the only this your smart at..." I keep my eyes downcast, I know I have done dumb and stupid things. I know my life has been far from perfect, all these things I know. I am ashamed of so many things in my life I do not know what to do anymore. I start to cry again and I do not even try to stop the tears. I hunch over and sob into my knees. I feel him hold me again and he mummers words meant to comfort and I fall asleep in his arms.

When I wake I find myself alone. I take my first real look around the room and am astounded. Sasuke's room is about as but as my whole apartment. I walk to one of the doors and find it leads to an en-suit bathroom. I walk in and relive myself. I walk over to the mirror and see a razor sitting upon the counter-top. I hold it and push up the sleeves of the night shirt Sasuke gave me, there are scares sitting on my arms. Some old, some newer, all reminders of pain I have been through. I break apart the razor until I have only the blade in my hand. I place the blade at my wrist right above the main vain, I will make these my last cuts. I cannot take more pain than I already have. I lock the door to make sure Sasuke doesn't interrupt me and try to save me. I am beyond saving now. I cannot even look at myself without feeling disgusted at what I have done. And now with Kiba gone I have nothing. Yes Kiba fucked me many times but he was gentle and kinda while he fucked me, he was there when I needed to be comforted after some particularly nasty customers ripped me. Kiba was my friend and only one I could trust.

I sigh and I side the blade over my skin. I feel the flesh separate and the blood pool and drip, I quickly do the same to my other wrist and I slide to the floor and wait for the end to come. I faintly hear Sasuke pounding on the door as my vision and hearing start to go. There is a crash but I have no sight and am feeling numb, as I sink further and further from life I hear Sasuke cry for me to stay awake. Then I hear something in which I know is my imagination. Just before I pass out completely I hear and echoy "Don't you dare leave me Naruto... I... I love you" Then all goes quiet and I feel myself fall from consciousness.


End file.
